1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to processes useful in the synthesis of poly(hydroxystyrenes) and other hydroxyl-containing polymers and copolymers. More specifically, the processes of the present invention are directed to the modification and polymerization of a phenolic precursor material.
2. Background of the Invention
Munteanu et al, Journal of Thermal Analysis, v37, n2, p 411 (1991) is directed to the thermal decomposition of trans-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxycinnamic acid to synthesize a monomeric antioxidant 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxystyrene. Decarboxylation in solid state or in aqueous solution was accompanied by polymerization of the styrenic products.
Kunitsky et al, US Published Patent Application No. 2005-0228191, commonly assigned, is directed to base catalyzed thermal decarboxylation of phenolic materials to provide vinylphenols capable of being acetylated.
Methods for the preparation of poly(hydroxystyrene)s are known. However, a need exists for converting phenolic materials into stable poly(hydroxystyrenes) in relatively high yield and high purity.